vulvetunefandomcom-20200213-history
Salable Description
Vulvetune is a futuristic world set in 2300 where music was previously weaponized and has now been banned by the government, known as the Sound Supremacy. Back in 2250, Russian scientist Dr. Dimitri Stanislov Petrov, worked in his lair in Khovinskraya, Russia to focus all of his efforts on trying create a cure using sound frequencies for mental illness disorders. His wife, Svetlana Petrov, lives at their home in Sunshine Russia and has been diagnosed with severe schizophrenia which drove him on this scientific mission. His mission to find a cure to heal metal illnesses became more demanding and Vladimir, his assistant started playing a larger role in his scientific discoveries. Dr. Petrov finally created sound frequencies that could alter mental illness and someones state of mind. His assistant, Vladimir took his findings in his blueprint and handed them to the Russian government at the Kremlin, Moscow, Russia. The Russian government however wanted to run more scientific experiments with the weapon and ended up creating a weapon of total destruction. The Russian government wanted to have all "power" over the earth by being the most technologically advanced country in weaponry. However Dr. Petrov found a way to sabotage their protective equipment which then wiped out everybody including the entire Russian Government except the hearing impaired, deaf and people wearing sound proof headphones. Vulvetune, the new world as known in 2300 was born and came to life out of this attack. The new government, known as the Sound Supremacy, located at the Capitol Records building in Los Angeles rules the world under a dictatorship. The Sound Supremacy has banned all music and creativity from the remaining population on earth and the people born after the attack, do not even know of music. The Sound Bouncers are the law enforcement that the Sound Supremacy put in action to keep sound and creativity away from the population. The Sound Bouncers headquarters are located deep in the Grand Canyon. However there is a man, Harbinger. He was scouted by the Sound Supremacy as a Sound Bouncer, but realized there was more to this world. Harbinger grew up with he good learnings of music and creativity and wanted the world to know about this. His nephew, Zale, who lives in New York City finds him through Rebel Radio, a secret radio station started by Harbinger in order to let the people know about music and teach them about it. Harbinger teaches his nephew Zale all the good learnings of music and Zale starts to feel emotions, and knows there more to this world than just life as he knows it. Harbinger passes away and Zale starts an underground group called the Rebels. Their hide out is under the Statue of Liberty in New York City. The Rebels goal is to get music and creativity back for the people and infiltrate the Sound Supremacy headquarters however some Rebels get imprisoned by the Sound Bouncers at their prison at the top of the Eiffel Tower, in Paris, France.